muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Morning America
Good Morning America is a morning show produced by ABC News, that has featured both sketches by, and appearances of the Muppets. Sketches In 1992 (beginning February 18th), the Muppets appeared in a series of short comedy sketches that appeared on Tuesday mornings during ABC's Good Morning America. Sketches included * "Muppet Campaign"- Miss Piggy and Gonzo face off in a political debate. Gonzo behaves bizarrely, keeps changing the subject, and basically does everything except address the issues. Naturally, he wins the debate. 2/18/1992. *"The Muppet Games"- A report by Lewis Kazagger on the Geek Winter Games (a much cheaper alternative to the Winter Olympics), where founding geek Gonzo demonstrates demolition speed skating. 2/25/1992. * "Pop Psychology"- A stressed out monster executive (Behemoth) listening to the radio hears a pyschologist suggest that everyone should release their "inner child." Much to the monster's dismay, a child monster literally keeps popping out from inside him! 3/3/1992. *"Super Tuesday"- Gonzo and Rizzo (two candidates from the 1992 election) try to persuade Muppets to vote for them (leading to a messy tug of war with a whatnot.) 3/10/1992. *(title unknown)- Lewis Kazagger reports live from a baseball game, talking to the baseballs themselves. 3/17/1992. *"Setting Your VCR"- Two whatnots demonstrate how to change the blinking 12:00 clock on your VCR (leading to one of the whatnots going insane and blowing up the VCR.) 3/24/1992. *"Miss Piggy's Interview Show"- Miss Piggy reviews a book written by a levitating whatnot. 3/31/1992. *"Gonzo's Scandal"- Two whatnot news reporters interview campaign front runner Gonzo the Great, but when Gonzo develops a sore elbow, the reporters start hounding him with a series of increasingly tabloid questions. 4/7/1992. *"Tax Audit"- A whatnot IRS auditor questions Fozzie Bear about outrageous deductions for items such as a rubber chicken, banana peels and custard pies. When Fozzie asks what the IRS wants from him, the auditor responds with a new rendition of Money. 4/14/1992. *(title unknown)- In honor of Earth Day, Kermit the Frog presents a live report from Planet Koozebane on their holiday rituals. 4/21/1992. It's unknown how long the Muppets continued to produce new shorts for GMA. Another notable GMA appearance was in August 1989, where Jim Henson and Disney CEO Michael Eisner discussed the just-announced merger between their two companies. Henson wore a Mickey tie; Eisner wore a Kermit tie. Appearances * Summer, 1976 - Kermit the Frog * February, 1988 - Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy * August, 1989 - Jim Henson and Michael Eisner, to discuss the prospective Henson/Disney deal. * May 1991 - a behind the scenes at Muppet*Vision 3D report * February 18, 1992 - "Muppet Campaign" short * February 25, 1992 - "The Muppet Games" short * March 3, 1992 - "Pop Psychology" short * March 24, 1992 - "Setting Your VCR" short * April 7, 1992 - "Gonzo's Scandal" short * April 14, 1992 - "Tax Audit" short * December 15, 2004 - Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Statler, Waldorf, and Penguins * May 19, 2005 - Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and Ashanti, to promote The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. * February 2, 2006 - Kermit the Frog, to promote his upcoming commercial for the Ford Escape Hybrid. * June 28, 2006 - Kermit the Frog, for Charlie Gibson's last day * December 7, 2006 - Kermit the Frog, to promote Before You Leap and A Green and Red Christmas. Category:TV Appearances Category:Christmas Appearances